


Soft

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Jack and Bits have a good snuggle on the couch at Jack's place.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously must take place in an alternate universe (or Jack kindly cranked the thermostat) because obviously Valentines Day is in February which is usually pretty cold in Providence I imagine, and yet I was really struggling with sweatpants for Bitty so I gave up and put him in his blue shorts. So Jack is prolly gonna grab that Providence Falconers throw blanket on the couch there in about 2 seconds and wrap his chilly boy up. 
> 
> Also let’s pretend/hope that Jack was one of the lucky bastards that actually DIDN’T have a game today, and they found some time in their busy busy schedules to relax. Bitty prolly skipped class. Its ok Bitty, we understand.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/157259133127/oh-my-god-have-i-been-strapped-for-time-but-iS)
> 
> Find Me on Tumblr [@Omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
